


Stay

by mairalynn



Series: All of my One-Shots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Please Don't Hate Me, Smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairalynn/pseuds/mairalynn
Summary: Hermione runs into a long lost love at the Yule Ball.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Series: All of my One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/816699
Kudos: 52





	Stay

“We always end up meeting at these things, don’t we?” Hermione tapped on the shoulder of the large man, watching him turn around and his eyes widen.

“Herminny Granger?” Viktor put his hands on her shoulders, looking her up and down.

“The one and only, and it’s Hermione, remember?” She smiled at him, observing the changes in his appearance. He was still twice her size even with how much she has grown over the past decade since they’d seen each other. 

“Hermione, how great to see you!” Viktor put his hands on her hips and spun her around like he had all those years ago at the last yule ball. She laughed and put her hands on his shoulders. “It has been too long since your last letter.”

He set her down and she smoothed out her robes. “I know, I was just so busy with the war and all that that I didn’t get a chance to write you back.” 

“It’s alright, I get that,” A group of girls passed them whispering and giggling and Hermione gave them a stern look. “What are you doing now, anyways? Do you teach?”

“I do,” Hermione smiled brightly at him. “I teach arithmancy, have for about five or so years. What about you? Do you still play quidditch? I don’t really follow it much.”

Viktor guided her over to the hallway where it was quieter as he answered her question, “I’m retiring. Getting too old for it now, and your headmaster has promised me a job here teaching.”

“Oh! That’s wonderful!”

“Da. I’ll be closer to you.” Viktor smirked at her, his hand sliding down to the small of her back.

“Still a flirt, after almost a decade, huh?” Hermione laughed, her hand resting on his bicep.

“Always with you. You have no ring, does that mean there’s not a man in the picture?” Viktor got his hopes up as he looked into her eyes.

“No, no man in the picture. Truth be told, I’m still hooked on you, even after all these years.” She stared down at her shoes, the heels were killing her feet and she wished she could remember the spell to make them feel better.

“Then you won’t mind if I do this?” With that, he swooped down, pulled her close, and kissed her. She felt like a teenage girl, her stomach erupting in butterflies as she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Fireworks were erupting all around them as they kissed, and she barely registered the stone wall she was pressed against.

“No, I definitely don’t mind.” She pulled him down into another kiss and he pressed closer, his hands moving to her hip to pull her against him and she let out a small squeak from the sudden movement. It was swallowed by him deepening the kiss. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him. “If we’re going to continue this, it needs to be upstairs. I have a reputation to uphold.” 

“Fine by me” His hands slid down to her butt and he hoisted her over her shoulder. She shrieked at the sudden change in location and laughed. 

“Viktor, you don’t know where we’re going” She spoke through her laughter, running her hand along the muscles in his back.

“You can guide me”

“I can’t see anything, Viktor, how am I supposed to guide you?” She rested her forehead against his back now, giving up on getting down.

“You’re by the Gryffindor tower, I assume?” He started up the staircase, taking the steps slower than he normally would in order to stop Hermione from getting bounced around.

“Yeah, the second door to the right of Gryffindor tower.” 

“See? You guide me.” Viktor smirked as he maneuvered his way through the castle. It had barely changed since he was a boy, so it was easy to remember how to get to the Gryffindor tower where he had dropped Hermione off many times in their youth. The walk seemed to be over before either of them knew it, thankfully devoid of children. When they reached the portrait, he set Hermione down, and after they stepped inside he wasted no time in pulling her to him. 

“Wait.” Viktor stopped kissing her and took a step back, waiting for the rest of her sentence. “I don’t want this to just be a fling. I don’t want to be another conquest on your list. I’m better than that. So if that’s all you want from me and you’ll be gone in the morning, you’re welcome to leave now.”

“Hermione,” He reached towards her and placed his hand on the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. “I would never do that to you. I’ve loved you for almost a decade, and though I’ve had many one-night stands and a few girlfriends, they could never compare to what you make me feel. I don’t want this to be a fling either. If you’ll take me, I’d like to stay.”

Hermione smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. It was softer now, less rushed. She reached up and unclasped her cloak, letting it drop to the floor, breaking the kiss and taking his hand in hers. “I want you, always.” 

“I’ve been waiting for this since we were teenagers. I can’t believe this is happening.” She pushed the cloak off of his shoulders, running her hands along the built muscles in his shoulders. He bent down, pulling her into a kiss then trailing his lips along her jaw and down her neck until he found her sensitive spot. She tilted her head back and moaned as he sucked on her neck. Her hands threaded through his hair, his thigh between hers. She moved to start unbuttoning his shirt, her hands slightly trembling which made it hard to unbutton it so she reached to her thigh holster and undid the buttons with magic. 

“Much better.” Hermione breathed, kissing him again and moving her hands down his chest, moving the shirt off of him and letting it fall to the ground. He reached around her and started unzipping her dress until the dress fell to the floor leaving her in her bra and panties. “I didn’t expect to have company tonight, otherwise I would have picked better this morning” Hermione giggled, gesturing to her mismatched undergarments and taking a step back.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re absolutely gorgeous, that’s the last thing I’m paying attention to right now.” She blushed and moved a stray hair back behind her ear. “C’mere.” She stepped closer and he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips feeling his clothed erection against her. 

“Door right in front of you,” Hermione whispered into his ear as she took the time to kiss along his jaw. He put her down on the bed and took a moment in front of her.

“God, how did I get so lucky?” He breathed, his heart pounding harder at the sight of her in front of him nearly naked.

“I feel like I should be the one asking that,” She giggled, reaching out to him as she moved to the edge of the bed, running her hand down the line of hair by his waistline and unbuttoning his pants, pushing them down with his boxers. “Bloody hell” Hermione whispered, breath quickening as she leaned forward and took him in her hand. She took the tip of his cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and looking up at him. He groaned and threaded his hands into her hair. She took more of him into her mouth and used her hands for what she couldn’t reach. 

Abruptly, she was pulled off of him. “I need you. Now.” Viktor growled as he pushed her back on the bed, Hermione bouncing a little as he climbed on top of her. He made quick work of her bra, leaning down and taking a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Hermione threw her head back at the sensation. Viktor moved down her body, hooking his fingers around her panties and looking up for permission.

Hermione whispered a small “please” and the underwear was thrown across the room and his face was in between her legs. Her hands clenched the sheets and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he fingered her, his tongue playing with her clit. He added more fingers, gradually getting her ready for him, making her cum once while waiting for him. He pulled his fingers out of her and made a show of licking them clean. 

“You’re so beautiful laid out like this, so eager for me.” She moaned and he moved up to kiss her, letting her taste herself. Her leg moved so that her foot was resting on his ass as she made eye contact with him.

“I need you Viktor. Please.” She whined, and he kissed her once again before entering her slowly. She moaned loudly and he growled into her shoulder when he was buried in her. 

“Oh my lord, you’re so tight” He groaned as he pumped into her, his cock hitting the best spot and making her stutter an ‘oh my god’. Her short nails dug into his shoulders as she moaned into his ear, his groans reverberating into the crook of her neck.

She was the first to come, her vision going white and her walls tightening around him. That made him spill over the edge inside her, leaving them both panting and short of breath. He pulled out of her, watching his cum drip out of her and onto the sheets.

“God damn, why didn’t we do this sooner?” Hermione breathed in front of him, her eyes closed and trying to get her breathing back to normal. 

Viktor laughed softly, “We were young and inexperienced, we were both busy with the tournament and besides, that just makes doing this now even better. What’s the saying? Distance makes the heart grow fonder?” he pulled himself up to where she was, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to his side, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

Hermione reached up and wiped some sweat off his forehead, “And you’re staying? For good?” She looked at him with hope in her eyes, not wanting to be distant from him again.

“For good. Promise.” Viktor leaned down and gave her a soft kiss and everything felt right.


End file.
